An X-ray imaging system includes multiple hardware and software subsystems. Each of these subsystems is typically divided into components. Many of these subsystems are embedded systems that have little or no storage capability and limited error reporting capability. When there is a problem in the field, multiple people associated with different subsystems are needed to investigate an issue, (e.g. an error or failure) involving review of scattered, distributed and disjointed log information to ascertain where an error occurred and why. This often involves an engineer thus limiting the effectiveness and timeliness of repairs in the field and resulting in engineering personnel working with field service to recreate different scenarios to determine what might have happened to cause an error. X-Ray imaging system components comprise multiple sub-components which are employed by X-ray system operational processes and typically lack a capability to store status and error data. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.